


Lick me up baby

by ign0miny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, Titan Eren, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ign0miny/pseuds/ign0miny
Summary: on one cold winter day, levi is cold. he needs eren to warm him up.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Attack Titan, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Lick me up baby

The snowflakes hit Levi's face as he walks down the path. His arms are crossed around his body due to the fact that the wind chill was high that day. At the end of the path, there lay a cliff and at the bottom of said cliff, was Eren and Hange. Hange was experimenting on Eren in his titan form, and even Levi could tell that their attempts were not sucessful. Shaking his head, he watched as Hange screamed at Eren out of excitement.  
  
"This is insane! There's so many things we can do, and i- oh my!"

Hange jumped up and down.

"I actually have a notebook of ideas for you Eren! Hang tight, I'll be right back! Don't move!" Then, Hange raced away from Eren and towards their headquarters. Levi watched as Hange raced away, but didn't move any closer to his destination. He stood in place for a few seconds and simply watched Eren stand there. One requirement Hange had for Eren was that he had to work out in his titan form, and the effects of this requirement were really showing. 

And honestly? Levi wasn't complaining. 

After a few more seconds, Levi continued down to edge of the cliff and stopped there. "Oi, Eren!" He yelled up at him. Titan Eren turned and looked down at Levi, cocking his head a bit. "How are the experiments going?" Levi yelled up at him. Eren still had his head cocked and he looked down at Levi in confusion. 

Irritated, Levi yelled up at Eren again. "Oi! You big brat! How are the experiments going?" 

Still, though, Eren looked at him in confusion. Suddenly, Eren moved his arm and swiftly picked Levi up with his giant hand. "Hey! Hey! Put me do-" Levi began, but slowly stopped talking and he was brought closer to Eren's face.

All too soon, Levi was sitting in Eren's hand right in front of his face, staring into his piercing green eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds. neither moving until Levi couldn't suppress his shiver due to the wind. Eren brought his other hand up and cupped the left side of his hand where the wind was blowing onto Levi. Feeling a bit grateful, Levi let some of his anger and annoyance go.

"Oi. Brat. What I said was 'How are the experiments going?'". 

Eren nodded, showing that he understood, and then shook his head 'no'. Levi chucked a bit. 

"Well, it _is_ Hange. What can we expect?" He mumbled. Titan Eren continued to stare at Levi and Levi avoided his gaze, looking anywhere but at Eren. They stood like that for a few minutes, Levi enjoying the scenery and Eren enjoying. . . well, enjoying Levi.

Though Eren's hand was blocking the wind, snow was still landing on Levi. Because he was cold, Levi shivered in Eren's hand. 

He started shivering slowly, but as he continued to sit in Eren's hand, he started shivering faster. His teeth started chattering and he was truly beginning to become cold. 

"Oi. Eren. Can you pu-" Once again, Levi as silenced as Eren slowly and carefully brought Levi closer to his mouth. In less than a few seconds, Levi was standing right in front of Eren's mouth.

"Eren?" He asked aloud, staring at Eren's mouth as it slowly opened. Though Levi had seen many of his previous comrades in the same position he was currently in, the difference was that his comrades were about to get eaten and Levi- Levi was not about to get eaten. No, he was sure of it. Eren wouldn't eat him. 

Slowly, Eren's hand that was shielding Levi from the wind, moved and began to get closer to Levi. Levi watched in silence as the hand carefully removed Levi's clothing and gear, setting them near his fingertips. Though Levi was confused with what Eren was doing, he didn't try to stop him. He allowed Eren to remove his clothes. After Eren was done, he opened his mouth and let his tongue slowly come out. 

Once Eren saw that Levi wasn't refusing him or backing away, he gently urged Levi to lay down on his back. Levi surprisingly surprised, still silent. Eren's large titan hands spread Levi's skinny legs and, once Eren was sure Levi wasn't going to murder him for it, slowly ran his tongue up Levi's body. 

Levi felt the thick, hot, wet tongue slide over him and bit the inside of his cheek. The tongue was reaching everywhere and making him want to throw his head back in pleasure- plus, it was keeping him warm. 

Eren brought his tongue back and then ran it back over Levi's body, causing Levi's eyes to roll back into his head and curl his toes. Eren continued to lick over Levi's body and didn't stop, even when Levi tried to push him off because he was becoming sensitive. 

Eren licked over and over again until he felt something salty erupt across his tongue. Eren let it sit on his tongue for a minute, unsure of what to do with it. Then, he decided to swallow it. 

Levi lay on Eren's hands, spent and worn out. His right hand was thrown across his face and his toes were still curled. However, he wasn't cold anymore, so that was a plus. A loud screaming sound caused both Eren and Levi to look around. A little tiny human was running towards them, a notebook curled in their hands.

"Is that... HANGE?" Levi almost creamed himself again, but not out of pleasure. Levi could feel Eren's large titan hand shaking under him. Hange was getting closer, yelling and jumping as they sprinted down the path towards Eren. Without any other choice, Eren opened his mouth wide and shoved Levi down his throat, ODM gear and all. 

Levi's world turned dark as he shot down Eren's throat. 

Hange finally arrived, signaling to Eren that he needed to put his hand down so that Hange could step into it. 

Eren did, and as Hange stepped into his palm, they slipped a bit. "Hey, Eren! Why the heck is your hand is wet?" Hange asked him. Eren, seeing as he was a titan, couldn't and wouldn't reply to them. Hange shrugged and opened their notebook, excited and ready to start experimenting.

~

A few hours later, Eren was feeling extremely sick due to Hange's experiments and their 'special titan liquid.' He threw up, and out came the 'special titan liquid' along with Levi and his ODM gear. Hange, to say the least, was extremely surprised. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to sam and kyo because theyre my biggest supporters thank you


End file.
